


Official

by 420alo



Category: Teriah, The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420alo/pseuds/420alo
Summary: This is an alternate version of what could have happened on today's show (airdate of 10/12/20 in the US).  I will cherry pick things that happen on the show after 10/11 for this fic.
Relationships: Mariah Copeland/Tessa Porter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While watching today's episode, Tessa's first words in this fic immediately popped into my head after Mariah's comment that kicks this thing off. Then I watched tomorrow's episode and felt compelled to write this alternate version of events.

"We're like an old married couple so we were super stoked at the chance to play wingwoman to our friend," Mariah told Lola with a smile on her face.

"Except we aren't, are we?" Tessa's snarky comment left her mouth before her inebriated mind could intervene.

"Tessa, not now," Mariah shot her girlfriend a look.

"What?" Lola asked as she looked at Tessa then Mariah and back to Tessa again.

"Nothing. Never mind. Tonight is about having fun," Tessa plastered a smile on her face even though she felt far from happy right now. She knocked back the rest of her drink and started pouring herself another.

Lola could see a sadness in Tessa's eyes despite her friend's attempt to cover it up with a smile. She was about to say something about it when she caught sight of Kyle entering the restaurant. Perfect, this is just what she needed tonight.

Mariah turned toward the entrance to see what was upsetting Lola and saw Kyle standing there. "I'll handle this," she said to Lola before walking over to Kyle and leading him outside.

Lola watched the two of them leave then turned back to Tessa who was slouched on a barstool over her drink looking utterly defeated. Lola sat down next to her friend and touched her shoulder gently. "Tessa, you want to talk to me about whatever that exchange between you and Mariah was all about?"

"Tonight is about happy fun times, I don't want to ruin that with my drama," Tessa downed the drink she had just poured herself.

"You aren't ruining anything Tessa. I'm happy to listen to your problems and help with them if I can," Lola's heart hurt seeing her friend in so much pain.

"I would like to talk about it, if you're sure it's okay," Tessa looked over at Lola.

"I'm sure, tell me," Lola put her hand over Tessa's and smiled with compassion.

"Shortly after I returned home from being on tour, I tried to ask Mariah to marry me but she stopped me," Tessa couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face after having said that out loud for the first time.

"Oh honey, come here," Lola pulled Tessa into a hug filled with all the love she felt for the woman. She stroked Tessa's hair comfortingly while her friend sobbed softly.

"Thank you. Sorry I cried all over your dress," Tessa said to Lola as she extracted herself from her friend's embrace.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Tessa. So, what did you mean when you said Mariah stopped you from proposing?" Lola asked.

"She kissed me before I could get all the words out. When the kiss ended I told her I didn't get to finish my thought. Her response was that she couldn't wrap her head around anything else at the time because of Sharon's cancer but once Sharon's better, she wants to talk about it with me," Tessa shared her proposal attempt with Lola and looked to her friend for insight.

"Okay, it sounds like she was maybe overwhelmed at the thought because of Sharon's illness. Mariah loves you so much Tessa, I can't imagine her not wanting to marry you. One thing I've learned about Mariah in the time that I've known her is she doesn't ever want to show her happiness around the ones she loves when they are unhappy. And, as hard as she may try to fight it, she wouldn't be able to hide how incredibly happy she was to be engaged to you," Lola tried earnestly to spin what happened into a positive direction for Tessa.

"Do you really believe that or are you just trying to get me to feel better about being rejected?" Tessa knew Lola was usually a straight shooter but she was feeling really vulnerable right now so she wanted to be certain.

"I truly believe that Tessa. You and Mariah share a love that will last a lifetime. The kind of love I hope to share with someone someday," Lola smiled at Tessa and wiped a few remaining tears from her cheeks.

"I hope you're right Lola, I really do because I want Mariah to be my wife more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life," Tessa confided her deepest desire to her friend.

"Have you considered telling Mariah how you feel?" Lola asked.

"I can't. She's dealing with so much, I don't want to bother her with my insecurities," Tessa replied.

"Tessa, I don't mean to bring up bad memories but I do need to point out that Mariah did the same thing when you were on tour and look how that turned out," Lola hoped Tessa would see that she was only looking out for her best interests and not intentionally trying to hurt her.

"Fuck. You're right, I'm doing the same thing. I'll talk to her. Thanks Lola, you are a great friend," Tessa reached out to hug Lola and accidentally spilled her friend's drink in the process. "Shit, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Lola said as she grabbed a rag from behind the bar to mop up the spilled drink. "But maybe wait until you've sobered up to have that talk with Mariah."

"Good call," Tessa said.

"What's a good call?" Mariah asked as she walked up to the bar.

"Tessa is going to switch to Shirley Temples for a bit. She went a little too hard right out of the gate and is feeling it now," Lola answered Mariah's question.

Mariah looked at Tessa who gave her a slightly sad, drunken smile. "Babe, are you alright? Have you been crying?" 

"I'm fine. Just a little, or a lot, drunk," Tessa shrugged off Mariah's concern.

"Hi ladies. How are you all doing?" Rey asked as he walked up to the trio with Sharon and Faith by his side.

"Doing good. Having some drinks then we are going dancing," Lola told her brother. "What brings the three of you here? Dinner service ended half an hour ago but I can whip something up for you."

"Actually, we came here to share some news with all of you," Sharon replied happily. "Rey and I are engaged."

"Congratulations mom, I'm so happy for the two of you," Mariah was the first to respond to the news. She wrapped her mom in a giant hug, not noticing Tessa bursting into tears and running to the bathroom.

"That's great news mom," Faith chimed in with a forced cheerfulness. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her mom, she was. She had just been hoping for news that her mom's cancer was all gone instead.

"Congrats Rey and Sharon, this is wonderful news," Lola was truly happy for her brother and Sharon but she saw Tessa's reaction to the news and to Mariah's reaction so she wanted to go check on her.

"Tessa, isn't this great news?" Mariah said as she turned around to where her girlfriend was sitting but now she wasn't there. "Did anyone see where Tessa went?"

"Bathroom. She had a little too much to drink," Lola hoped that excuse sounded plausible to the others.

"Oh. I should probably go check on her. Excuse me everyone," Mariah said then turned toward the restroom.

"Mariah, wait," Lola said as Mariah started to leave. She wasn't sure Mariah was the person to check on Tessa in this particular situation.

"Yeah Lola, what is it?" Mariah turned back around to face her friend.

"Nothing. Go check on your girl while I mix up some non-alcoholic drinks for us to toast your mom and Rey's engagement with," Lola decided to step back and hope that Tessa could have a lucid conversation with Mariah about what was bothering her.

"Great," Mariah thought it seemed like Lola wanted to say something else to her but she could follow up on that after she made sure Tessa was okay. When she pushed open the bathroom door she saw Tessa sitting on the floor by the sinks hugging her knees to her chest while she cried. Mariah immediately dropped to the floor next to Tessa and pulled the sobbing woman into her arms. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Mariah hated seeing Tessa cry.

"I, Mariah, I, please, just hold me," Tessa choked out the words between sobs.

"I got you. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Mariah promised as she held her love tighter. They stayed this way until Tessa's crying subsided. Mariah helped the taller woman up, ran some paper towels under the faucet and gently wiped at Tessa's tear stained face.

"Thank you," Tessa said softly as Mariah lovingly cleaned her face.

""Feeling a little better now?" Mariah asked Tessa hopefully.

"A little," Tessa was able to muster up a tiny smile for Mariah.

"Please talk to me babe. Tell me why you are upset," Mariah implored. The last thing she wanted was for Tessa to be sad.

"It's stupid. Just my insecurities getting the upper hand. I'll be fine," Tessa said dismissively.

"First, your feelings are never stupid Tessa so please don't say that. Second, what insecurities do you have that you can't share with me? Remember, we promised to be honest with each other. For better or for worse," Mariah wasn't sure which part of what she said made Tessa start crying again so she wasn't sure how to fix it. "Dammit, I'm sorry Tessa. I didn't mean to make you cry again. What did I say wrong?"

"For better or for worse," Tessa repeated what Mariah had said.

"Okay. I'm not following Tessa. Why are those words upsetting you?" Mariah was perplexed.

"It's not the words so much as what they are most often associated with that is upsetting me," Tessa explained.

"Most often associated with?" Mariah repeated the words back as she pondered what Tessa was alluding to. "You mean weddings? Are you upset that my mom and Rey are getting married?" Mariah guessed although she couldn't understand why that would upset Tessa.

"No Mariah, that's great news for them. I'm not upset that they are getting married. It's great that your mom said yes to Rey's marriage proposal. I bet it made him very happy," Tessa could hear the bitterness in her tone but was unable to stop it.

"This is about me not letting you propose, isn't it? That's why you're upset," Mariah concluded quietly.

"You don't have to church it up Mariah. At the end of the day, you rejected my proposal no matter how nice you tried to be about it," Tessa said sullenly.

"No Tessa, I didn't reject your proposal. I would never do that. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife," Mariah sincerely confessed her feelings to Tessa.

"If that were actually true, you would have said yes and we'd be engaged," Tessa wanted to believe Mariah but her life had been a series of rejections starting with her own parents so she knew it was just a matter of time before Mariah decided she didn't want or love her anymore.

"Yes. Yes Tessa. I will marry you," Mariah took both of Tessa's hands in her own and looked her beloved directly in the eyes as she spoke.

Tessa stared at Mariah blankly then looked down at their joined hands and back up into Mariah's eyes again. "You will?" she asked hesitantly.

"I will," Mariah confirmed and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Tessa's lips. "Now I have a question for you," Mariah said as she dropped down on one knee. "Tessa Porter, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down Tessa's face but they were tears of joy this time. "Yes Mariah. Yes I'll marry you. I love you so much babe," Tessa helped Mariah up and pulled her into her arms. Tessa kissed her fiancée with all the love she felt for the redhead.

Mariah returned her fiancée's kiss, pouring every ounce of love she felt for her into it. Her fiancée. Tessa was going to be her wife. How on earth did she get so lucky?

Lola pushed open the door to the bathroom to find her friends in a serious lip-lock. "Sorry to interrupt but the others are asking about the two of you," Lola said after a quick cough to let them know they were no longer alone.

"Sorry to ditch out on you like that Lola. Let me just wash my face and we'll be right out," Tessa apologized to her friend.

"Is everything okay? Did the two of you talk?" Lola asked.

"Yes and yes. We aren't going to say anything just yet to the others but we're engaged," Tessa told Lola with a smile.

"Oh, you guys. I'm so happy for you both," Lola wrapped her friends in a group hug. "We will celebrate this news properly later."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Mariah, come on in," Lola greeted her friend after opening her apartment door.

"Hi Lola. Thanks for making yourself available to talk with me this morning," Mariah walked into Lola's apartment and proceeded to pace across the living room floor.

"Why don't we sit down and you can tell me what you wanted to talk about?" Lola grabbed her friend's hand and led her to the couch. Mariah seemed on edge and Lola wanted to help her if she could.

Mariah sat down on the couch next to Lola. "I proposed to Tessa in the bathroom at Society," Mariah stated to her friend.

"I know. I walked in afterwards, remember?" Lola knew Tessa was pretty hammered last night but Mariah didn't even seem tipsy so it was weird that she didn't remember that.

"Yeah, yeah I know you did. What I should have said was "I can't believe I proposed to Tessa in a bathroom". That isn't how it was supposed to happen at all," Mariah shook her head slightly and looked down at her clasped hands resting on her lap.

"What was supposed to happen?" Lola asked curiously. Had Mariah been planning on proposing to Tessa that night, maybe when they got to the dancing portion of the evening?

"I've been planning a romantic proposal since I came home from her tour. I'm having a ring specially made just for her. I wanted everything to be perfect and instead I ruined it. I swear Lola, I'm my own worst enemy," Mariah felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"You didn't ruin anything Mariah. I mean, she said yes which was the objective, right?" Lola rested her hands on top of Mariah's in a comforting gesture.

"Come on Lola, you saw her, she was completely plastered. Who knows if she'll even remember anything that happened last night when she wakes up. And, if she doesn't remember and I tell her I proposed in the bathroom, do you think she'll be happy about that? What a great story to tell our family and friends," Mariah was getting agitated just thinking about that potential conversation.

"So, if you've been planning the perfect proposal, what made you toss that aside and do it last night?" Lola handed Mariah a tissue she pulled from the box on the coffee table.

"When I went to check on her I found her crying on the floor. While I was asking questions to find out what was upsetting her, I realized it was something I did that had her crying and it seemed like proposing right then and there was the only way to prove to her that she's my priority. I haven't been great at that in the past and I'm trying to change but clearly I suck at it. Tessa is always doing romantic things for me and just once I wanted to be able to give her the same feeling of being loved and adored that I always get from her," Mariah wiped away some of her tears with the tissue Lola had given her. 

"And that's why you stopped her from proposing to you, isn't it?" Lola deduced from what Mariah had revealed.

"Yes, it is. She told you about that?" Mariah asked her friend.

"She told me last night when you were outside with Kyle. She was pretty upset about it, she felt like you rejected her. I told her that couldn't be the case and had her mostly calmed down when Rey and Sharon showed up to share their good news," Lola said before getting up to take the boiling teakettle off the stove. "I love my brother but his timing has always been terrible. You want a cup of tea?"

"I'd love a cup Lola. Thank you," Mariah said before taking a deep breath and then releasing it. "I never wanted Tessa to feel rejected. I just panicked when I realized she was about to ask me to marry her. And, because I'm me, I made everything worse. Why am I so bad at this? I love Tessa so much but I struggle with how to show her that," Mariah sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Mariah. Making an effort counts even if things don't go as planned. How about you tell me what you were planning and I'll let you know if it sounds romantic or not?" Lola returned to the living room with two cups of tea that she set down on the table so they could finish steeping.

"Are you sure Lola? I don't want to be insensitive," Mariah knew Lola said she had moved on from Kyle but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt to hear about her proposal plan.

"Mariah, I appreciate your concern for my feelings but you can't keep putting your own happiness on hold for fear of hurting others' feelings. We all go through good and bad times in life and no one who truly cares about you would begrudge you enjoying one of your good times," Lola lifted the tea bags from the cups and placed them on the saucers. She handed Mariah's cup to her then picked up her own. "So, tell me about this ring you are having made."

"I can do better than tell you, I have a sketch from the jeweler in an email. Let me just find it," Mariah pulled out her phone and started looking for the email. "Do you remember the tattoos Tessa and I got?" she asked her friend as she opened the email she was looking for.

**********************************************

Tessa rolled over and reached out to put her arm around Mariah only to find her girlfriend's side of the bed empty. She scanned the room for Mariah but didn't see her. "Mariah?" she called out but didn't receive any response. She sat up a little too quickly and groaned when the faint throb in her noggin became more noticeable. She got up and went to the fridge for some water. She took the pitcher out and was thankful to find it was full. When she turned to grab a glass from the shelf, she saw one was already on the counter on top of a note from Mariah. She filled her glass and opened the bottle of ibuprofen Mariah had placed next to the glass. She shook a couple pills out into her hand, popped them into her mouth and washed them down with a sip of water. She picked up the note to see what Mariah had written. 'Morning my love. I hope your hangover isn't too bad. I stepped out to run a few errands but I shouldn't be gone too long. Call or text if you need anything. See you soon. I love you. Mariah' Tessa smiled and set the note back on the counter. She went into the bathroom to wash her face. As she patted her face dry with a towel, the events of the previous evening began replaying in her mind. She had way too much to drink and unloaded on poor Lola when they were supposed to be cheering her up with a girls night out. Then Sharon and Rey showed up with Faith to share the news of their engagement. Cut to her crying on the bathroom floor and Mariah finding her there. Then her girlfriend was holding and comforting her. And then, no that can't be right, she shook her head trying to clear it. That part must have been an alcohol induced dream. A very vivid dream though. She began to feel sad because as weird as her dream about Mariah proposing to her in the bathroom at Society was, at least the Mariah in her dream wanted to marry her. Why didn't Mariah want to marry her? It didn't make any sense because Mariah had begged her to forgive her for cheating. Why would she do that if she didn't want her anymore? Tessa climbed back into bed with the intention of going back to sleep to see if she could find her way back into the dream where Mariah wanted to be her wife.

**********************************************

"I can't speak for Tessa but if I was your girlfriend and you proposed to me like that, I would definitely be wowed and would for sure say yes," Lola told Mariah after hearing her proposal plans.

"Really? You aren't just saying that to humor me, are you?" Mariah asked her friend skeptically.

"No Mariah, I really mean it. What you described is very romantic and thoughtful. I can't envision Tessa feeling differently," Lola assured Mariah.

"Too bad I fucked it all up," Mariah glanced at her phone to see the time. "Tessa is probably up by now and I'll bet she's pissed if she remembers what happened last night," Mariah didn't know how she was going to make things right but she was going to try like hell.

"Don't focus on what she may or may not be feeling because you can't control that. Focus on what you can do to make sure she knows how much you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her. And the first step is we need to pull off the perfect engagement like now," Lola declared.

"We?" Mariah asked.

"Yes, we. I feel personally invested in this now so you and I are going to make this happen this weekend. You in?" Lola knew it wouldn't be easy but she was determined to help her friends. After all, they had both been there for her during all the ups and downs of her relationship with Kyle.

"This weekend?! How is that possible? There's so much to do," Mariah didn't think there was any way they could pull that off.

"It's possible because we are two strong women that can be quite persuasive when we want to be. Securing the location should be a breeze for you. I'll prepare and serve dinner. You double check with the jeweler that the ring will be ready for you to pick up tomorrow. We'll make a list of the other items you need and I'll pick them up when I go shopping for the dinner ingredients," Lola laid out a detailed plan.

"Thank you Lola. That all sounds great but there's no way my engagement gift will be ready in time," Mariah really wanted to be able to give that to Tessa.

"It could be a wedding gift instead. How does that sound?" Lola suggested an alternative.

"I guess that works. Thanks for all your help and advice Lola. You are a truly wonderful friend," Mariah thanked her friend gratefully.

"Just one last thing to address before you go. What to say to Tessa if she remembers last night's proposal without ruining the surprise of your real proposal," Lola knew this part would be tricky.


	3. Chapter 3

Mariah quietly let herself into the studio to find Tessa sleeping peacefully. She shut the door behind her softly and leaned back against it to watch the love of her life sleep. Usually Tessa woke before her so she didn't get many opportunities to watch her without being observed. She was always amazed that Tessa got more beautiful with every passing day because she was already the most gorgeous woman Mariah had ever laid eyes on. Her gaze settled on the slight smile on Tessa's face and she marveled at how Tessa's million dollar smile always lit up a room. And while she loved every molecule of Tessa's being, it was her kind heart that always touched Mariah the most. Tessa had so much love to give despite her horrible upbringing and dubious past behavior. Mariah had turned her life around because of Sharon's unconditional love for her but she still had miles to go to catch up with how much Tessa had turned her life around because of Mariah's unconditional love for her. Her girlfriend always looked for the good in others and tried to never utter an unkind word, even to those who had been unkind to her. Without realizing it, she had started crying and unintentionally woke her sleeping lover.

Tessa opened her eyes and looked toward the sound of quiet sobbing to find her girlfriend leaning against the front door with tears streaming down her face. "Mariah? Babe, did something happen? Why are you crying?" Tessa asked her girlfriend worriedly as she sat up in bed. An icy chill ran through her when she thought maybe Sharon's test results had come back and they weren't good.

"No, nothing happened. I'm sorry I woke you. How are you feeling this morning?" Mariah wiped away her tears with the backs of her hands and sat down next to Tessa on the bed.

"I'm fine Mariah but clearly you aren't. Talk to me, tell me why you were crying. Please," Tessa took Mariah's hands in her own and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm so sorry Tessa. You deserve so much better than me," Mariah's voice trembled with guilt and sadness.

"What are you talking about Mariah? You're perfect for me," Tessa replied earnestly. "And, why are you apologizing to me? Did we have a fight last night or something? I'm a bit fuzzy about everything because of how much I had to drink," Tessa decided she should stay away from hard liquor for a while.

"I thought you might not remember what happened and as much as I'd like to wish it away, I can't. You need to know even if it means you'll hate me after I tell you," Mariah tried to pull her hands from Tessa's but the taller woman held tight.

"Mariah, I could never hate you. My love for you is unconditional," Tessa declared adamantly. "Tell me what happened."

"We were drinking with Lola at Society and Kyle showed up. I escorted him out right away and had a little chat with him about giving Lola space. When I returned I could tell you had been crying but you shrugged it off as nothing when I asked. Before I could delve deeper Sharon, Rey and Faith showed up. Sharon and Rey told us they had just gotten engaged. When I turned back to you after congratulating them, you weren't there. Lola said you had gone to the restroom. I went to check on you and found you crying on the floor. I held you until you stopped crying but when I asked why you were upset, you started crying again, After some back and forth, I eventually realized why you were upset. It was because I stopped you from proposing to me at Crimson Lights. You were convinced that I had rejected your proposal but that wasn't the case at all. I told you how much I love you and want to be your wife but you didn't believe me. So, in a desperate move, I accepted the proposal you tried to make months ago and then I proposed to you as well. I'll never be able to apologize to you enough for how it all went down. I was desperate and terrified of losing you again so I did the only thing I could think of at the time," Mariah wasn't at all surprised that Tessa released her hands and pulled away from her when she finished speaking. And she deserved every ounce of pain Tessa's actions inflicted upon her heart.

"I thought I dreamt that part of the night but it actually happened," Tessa said more as an acknowledgment to herself than as a reply to Mariah's admission. "So, let me make sure I'm understanding this correctly. You only agreed to marry me because you were afraid of losing me? And, you doubled down on that by proposing back in a bathroom?" Tessa did her best to keep the emotion out of her voice because she was about ten seconds away from totally losing it.

"No Tessa. I agreed to marry you because nothing would make me happier than to be your wife. Proposing to you in the bathroom was the part done out of fear of losing you. And it was an idiotic move, I know this. I knew you were upset that I didn't let you finish proposing and you have every right to be mad because I shouldn't have done that," Mariah couldn't stop fresh tears from flowing. "I'm so sorry Tessa."

"Why did you stop me Mariah? You keep saying you want to marry me, so why?" Tessa thought maybe if she got the answer to that question from Mariah things would finally make sense.

"I panicked," Mariah said which was ironic because she just pushed aside the plan she and Lola had come up with because she panicked again. She needed to be completely honest with Tessa even if it meant ruining the surprise. She didn't want Tessa to feel any doubt about her devotion to her. "I panicked because you weren't supposed to propose to me, I was supposed to propose to you," Mariah said truthfully.

"Mariah, just because I was the one to ask doesn't mean you should feel down on yourself. There are no rules when it comes to proposing," Tessa's earlier ire was beginning to fade.

"No that's not what I meant. I meant I was planning on proposing to you. You remember the day I flew home from tour to be with Faith and Sharon? I started looking for custom jewelry makers online while waiting for my flight to board. I knew then that I wanted you to be my wife. So, I started planning a surprise proposal on the flight. Cut to me realizing you were about to propose at Crimson Lights and seeing my romantic proposal plans going down the drain. It was selfish of me to do that and I wish I could take it back," Mariah hung her head in shame and was genuinely shocked when Tessa pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Tessa squeezed Mariah tightly then pulled back and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "That was because I'm overjoyed to know you do want to marry me after so many months thinking otherwise. However, I'm still mad at you for making me think you didn't. But, I love you Mariah and I always will even if I'm mad at you," Tessa looked Mariah directly in the eyes so her girlfriend would know every word she spoke was sincere.

"That's fair. I fucked up. I love you Tessa, even when you're mad at me. I imagine this won't be the last time that happens," Mariah said knowing she was bound to fuck up many more times in the future.

"As long as we both know we still love each other, we can get past it when either of us screws up in the future," Tessa tucked a stray curl behind Mariah's ear and let her hand linger on her neck. "Can we circle back to these romantic proposal plans you had? What were you planning?"

"Nice try Tessa. Just because I ruined the surprise of me planning to propose doesn't mean I'm going to give you any hints about what I have planned," Mariah said.

"So, you're still going to propose again even though you already asked me last night and I said yes?" Tessa asked.

"Is there any chance we can decide together to forget that ever happened? Lola is the only other person that knows and she would take that to her grave if we asked her to," Mariah asked Tessa hopefully.

"Sorry, can't forget it but we could call a mulligan like in golf because I'm very interested in seeing what a romantic proposal from you looks like," Tessa was the romantic in this relationship but she had to admit it was nice to be the one romanced sometimes.

"A mulligan it is then. And, I'm going to make it count," Mariah promised.

"Any chance I can see the ring now?" Tessa asked eagerly.

"Sorry, it's not ready yet," Mariah was being truthful since it wouldn't be ready until tomorrow.

"Darn. Okay, I think I'm going to get in the shower now because I feel gross," Tessa started to get up from the bed but Mariah gently tugged her back down.

"How long do you think you'll be mad at me for?" Mariah asked Tessa as she ran her fingers slowly up her girlfriend's arm.

"Not sure but I'll likely be over it by date night on Saturday," Tessa said figuring that's why Mariah asked. They had sex a lot but date night sex was always next level for them and she didn't want to forgo that anymore than Mariah did.

"About that, could we move date night to Sunday this week? I feel bad girls night with Lola was cut short because of Rey and Sharon's news so I thought we could go dancing with her Saturday night," Mariah hoped Tessa would agree.

"Will a date night on Sunday still end the same way the ones on Saturday do?" Tessa loved Lola and would like to make up the abandoned girls night to her too but not if it meant giving up date night sex.

"Yes, it will. Girls night can end that way too if you'd like," Mariah licked her lips as her thoughts drifted to date nights past.

"Oh, I'd like. I'd really like." Tessa leaned in and kissed Mariah on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "I'm thinking I might be over being mad at you by the end of the day."

"Really? Is there anything I can do to help make that happen?" Mariah asked in response.

"If you were to run out and get some breakfast sandwiches for us while I shower, I'm almost certain that will seal the deal," Tessa said before getting up from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Be right back," Mariah said as she jumped up and grabbed her purse. As soon as she was outside, she texted Lola.

_'Change of plans. Call me as soon as you get this.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you so much Devon. I really appreciate everything you've done to help me pull this off," Mariah said to her former boyfriend and boss before disconnecting the call and shutting the car off. So far, so good. Hopefully the next part will go just as smoothly. Mariah grabbed the takeout bag from the passenger seat and got out of her car. She heard music coming from the apartment as she approached the door. She smiled when she recognized Nina Simone's voice belting out the lyrics to 'Feeling Good'. This song was on Tessa's 'I'm so happy I cry' playlist so she knew her girlfriend was in a good mood before she even opened the door to see Tessa dancing around the living room and singing along. "Hey there sexy. Hungry?" she held up the bag and shook it gently.

"Starving. Thanks babe," Tessa accepted the bag from Mariah and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Coffee?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yes please," Mariah said as she followed Tessa into the kitchen. "You seem really happy. Did you get some good news while I was out?"

Tessa grabbed two coffee mugs from the shelf and set them on the counter next to the takeout bag. "I am super happy and as a matter of fact I did get some terrific news earlier," Tessa filled the mugs and opened the bag to pull out the sandwiches. "Ooh, they're still warm," she smiled and breathed in the delicious smell of bacon.

Mariah doctored up their coffees with cream and sugar specific to both of their preferences. "I'm happy that you're happy. So, are you going to share this terrific news with me?"

Tessa put the sandwiches on plates and pulled a handful of napkins from the bag. "Well, I found out that my girlfriend wants to marry me and is planning a romantic proposal. Oh, but don't tell anyone I know, especially her. Wouldn't want to ruin her surprise," Tessa teased Mariah a little hoping to make her blush.

Mariah's face flushed slightly at Tessa's words. "Babe, I'm truly sorry for making you think I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to know that I intend on spending the rest of my days trying to make it up to you. I love you so much Tessa. I-," Mariah was cut short by Tessa pulling her into a fiercely passionate kiss. She let herself get lost in the kiss, holding Tessa tightly.

Tessa gradually dialed back the intensity of the kiss, eventually ending it. She pulled back to look at Mariah, watching her lover's eyes flutter open. "Mariah, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I just wanted to make you blush. I'm sorry if what I said came off differently than I intended," Tessa cupped Mariah's face in her hands, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

"It's me. I'm overly sensitive because I don't want you to be mad at me anymore," Mariah admitted.

"I'm not mad anymore Mariah," Tessa assured her girlfriend.

"Really?" Mariah asked cautiously.

"Really," Tessa confirmed. "Now, let's eat these before they get cold," Tessa said as she picked up the plates and napkins.

Mariah grabbed the cups of coffee and followed Tessa into the living room. She set them down on the table near their plates, then sat down across from Tessa.

They ate in relative silence, exchanging loving glances from time to time. Neither of them realized they were both thinking the same thing, how lucky they were to have found each other. When they finished eating, Mariah took their plates into the kitchen.

Tessa was sipping her coffee, watching Mariah rinse their dirty dishes when her phone rang. She picked it up to see who was calling then answered it. "Hi Devon. How are you?" 

"Hi Tessa. I'm well, how about you?" Devon replied jovially.

"Same. So, what's up?" Tessa asked.

"A last minute gig for you if you can swing it. Another LP artist had to cancel due to laryngitis so I'm hoping you can take their place," Devon told Tessa.

"When and where?" Tessa asked him.

"Sunday night in Toronto. You can take my jet and bring Mariah with you," Devon sweetened the deal. "You can fly in Saturday night so the two of you can spend the day exploring the city."

"Do you need an answer right now or do I have some time to run it by Mariah?" Tessa asked. She would love to get away with Mariah even if just for a day but wasn't sure if Mariah would be okay leaving town right now.

"Go ahead and talk to Mariah. Call me back in an hour with your answer," Devon said.

"Great. Thanks Devon. I'll call you in an hour," Tessa said before hanging up.

"Run what by me?" Mariah asked Tessa after she hung up.

"Devon wants me to play a show in Toronto this weekend to replace another LP artist that's fallen ill. He said you could come with me and we can take the jet. Fly out Saturday night, explore the city the next day and then play that night. What do you think?" Tessa gave Mariah the info she had and awaited her response.

"I think that sounds like fun. Oh, wait a minute, I already told Lola we'd go dancing with her Saturday night. I don't want to cancel on her again," Mariah said with concern.

"We don't have to cancel, we can leave after our evening with Lola ends," Tessa said. "And, we can renew our membership in the mile high club," Tessa winked at her girlfriend.

"Well, I'd have to be crazy to turn down that offer," Mariah said as she stepped up to Tessa and drew the taller woman into her arms.

"So, that's a yes then?" Tessa looked at Mariah hopefully.

"Yes," Mariah confirmed before pulling Tessa closer and kissing her softly.

"Yay! We're going to have the best time babe," Tessa told Mariah with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't doubt it," Mariah replied, sporting a smile as big as Tessa's. "Should we maybe have a dress rehearsal now to prepare for the flight?" Mariah said suggestively.

"I think you mean an undress rehearsal and yes, we should," Tessa leaned in to kiss Mariah deeply.

**********************************************

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the ranch?" Tessa asked Mariah as she put her bra back on.

"No need, I won't be long. I just want to check on Sharon and let her know we'll be out of town this weekend," Mariah pulled her jeans on. "You can firm everything up with Devon while I'm gone."

"Okay. What time should I tell him we'll be at the airport?" Tessa slipped her shirt on and started buttoning it up.

"One, one thirty?" Mariah fastened her bra then sat down on the sofa to put her shoes on.

"Cool. Tell Sharon I said hi," Tessa bent down to pick Mariah's shirt up off the floor and walked it over to her.

"I will. Thanks," Mariah accepted the shirt from Tessa and put it on. She stood up and gave Tessa a quick kiss, "Back soon." She grabbed her jacket and purse, then headed to the front door.

"Bye," Tessa said and watched Mariah leave. She picked up her phone to call Devon.

**********************************************

"Hi Mariah. I didn't know you were stopping by today," Sharon greeted her daughter as she entered the cottage.

"Hi Sharon. It was a last minute decision because I need to talk to you about something," Mariah gave her mom a hug then they both sat on the couch.

"What is it honey? Is everything okay with you?" Sharon asked after they were settled.

"Yes, everything is okay with me. I just wanted to give you an update about Tessa and myself. Some things happened last night that compelled me to spill the beans to Tessa about the proposal I'm planning," Mariah told Sharon. "I won't get into the details of why but I've decided to move up the date. I'm doing it this weekend," Mariah said nervously. Even though she knew Tessa would say yes, she was still worried it wouldn't be romantic enough.

"Oh sweetheart. This is great news. I'm so happy for you. Do you need any help setting up?" Sharon smiled at her eldest daughter.

"Thanks but Lola and Devon are helping me with that. However, I could use Faith's help tomorrow morning with something. Is she here?" Mariah asked.

"No but she should be home from school any minute. Did you pick up the ring yet?" Sharon had seen the sketch but was looking forward to seeing the finished product.

"I'm picking it up tomorrow morning and proposing in the evening. I really hope she likes the ring and my attempt at being romantic," Mariah wrung her hands worriedly.

"She's going to love the ring Mariah. And everything you have planned as well. Tessa is over the moon for you Mariah and that makes me so happy," Sharon started to tear up.

"Please don't cry mom or I'll start crying too," Mariah's emotions had been all over the place lately.

"Sorry honey, it's just my little girl is getting married," Sharon grabbed a tissue from the table and dabbed at her eyes.

"Little girl Sharon? I'm thirty," Mariah said with a laugh.

"Fine then, my big girl is getting married. Better?" Sharon smiled at Mariah through her tears.

"Better," Mariah smiled back then pulled her mom into a hug.

"How about I make us some tea while we wait for Faith?" Sharon offered after ending their embrace.

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks," Mariah replied. Sharon got up and went to the kitchen leaving Mariah on the couch. The front door opened and Faith walked in. "Hi squirt," Mariah greeted her little sister.

"Hi Mariah," Faith smiled and walked over to join Mariah on the couch. She gave her sister a hug, "Are you here for dinner?" 

"No, I came to ask you for a favor," Mariah looked at Faith's face to see if she could read how she felt about the idea.

"What's the favor?" Faith asked uneasily.

"Well, I'm going to ask Tessa to marry me tomorrow night and could use your help with some crafts tomorrow morning. You game?" Mariah asked hopefully.

"It's about time, you've been talking about doing it for like forever," Faith had begun to think Mariah was going to chicken out. "What kind of crafts are we talking about?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do something to celebrate today's great news so here's a new chapter for y'all.

Mariah pulled up to the cottage the next morning after stopping by Lola's to grab a few items her friend had acquired from the day before. The front door opened and Faith came bounding out to greet Mariah.

"Hey sis! Ready to get dirty?" Faith asked as Mariah exited her car.

"As I'll ever be," Mariah responded with a laugh. "Help me grab these bad boys from the trunk?" she asked her little sister for assistance.

"Sure," Faith lifted the trunk hood up and scooped up the largest of the three, leaving the other two for Mariah. "I've got the table all set up so we can get right down to business," she told Mariah before heading back inside.

"You rock Faith. Thanks again for your help," Mariah said before Faith walked away. She pulled the remaining items from the trunk, closed it and followed Faith to the cottage.

***********************************************

Tessa spent the morning figuring out her setlist for the show in Toronto and practicing those songs. She had just finished and was returning her guitar to the case when her phone dinged signaling she had a new text message. She picked up her phone and opened the message from Mariah. 'Just about finished helping Faith with her school project. Be home soon.' 'Love you. See you shortly.' Tessa texted back. She was about to put her phone down but decided to make a call.

"Hi Tessa," Lola answered her phone after three rings.

"Hi Lola. I know I'll see you tonight when we go dancing but I wanted to talk to you about something before then," Tessa told her friend as she sat down on the sofa.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Lola asked casually.

"I want to thank you for being there for me the other night when I broke down at Society and unloaded on you. And you were right about Mariah and I needing to talk. We had a frank conversation yesterday and now we are in a good place again," Tessa expressed her gratitude to Lola.

"I was happy to help Tessa. You are a great friend and I love you dearly. I'm glad the two of you worked everything out," Lola told Tessa as she slid a pan into her preheated oven.

"Me too. Well, I hope you are well rested because we are going to tear up the dance floor tonight," Tessa loved to dance but she was glad Lola would be there too because keeping up with Mariah on the dance floor was quite a feat. She was like the Energizer Bunny, just kept going and going.

"Believe me, I'm ready for tonight," Lola said with a smile. She knew tonight would always be special for Mariah and Tessa and she was glad to be a small part of making it happen.

***********************************************

After stopping by the jeweler's shop to pick up Tessa's ring, Mariah went to check on the set up for her proposal. Security let her in when she arrived and she surveyed the space. Everything looked great so that was a weight lifted off her shoulders for the evening. She placed the end results of her crafting session with Faith in the area created for them then called Lola to check in.

"Hi Mariah. Is everything going according to plan so far?" Lola asked Mariah after greeting her.

"Yes, I'm here now and everything looks great. How's everything going on your end?" Mariah asked.

"I'm right on schedule, cooking up a storm," Lola opened the fridge and grabbed a Tupperware container from the top shelf.

"Perfect. I'll never be able to thank you enough for all your help in pulling this off so quickly Lola," Mariah was so thankful to have Lola in her life.

"No thanks necessary Mariah, just make sure I have a seat up front at the wedding," Lola said lightheartedly.

"You will have the seat of honor my friend," Mariah promised. "Well, I should be going now. Security has your name so just check in with them when you arrive. Text or call if you run into any problems," Mariah headed back to her car.

"I will. See you in a bit," Lola signed off and went back to preparing tonight's meal.

***********************************************

Mariah walked into the studio to find Tessa packing her suitcase. "Hey babe, how was your morning?" Mariah asked her girlfriend as she shed her coat.

"Productive. How about yours?" Tessa replied, tossing her toiletries bag into the suitcase.

"Same. It was nice spending some quality time with Faith," Mariah pulled her own suitcase out of the closet.

"She's a great kid," Tessa loved how spunky Faith was.

"Yeah she is. Hey, how about we have dinner at the GCAC tonight before we meet Lola?" Mariah suggested as she retrieved some of her sexiest undergarments from the dresser.

"That sounds great," Tessa said as she pulled two dresses from the closet. "Which one should I wear tonight?" she held the dresses up next to her.

"The red one," Mariah said without hesitation. Tessa looked great in everything but that red dress hugged her body in all the right places.

"Red it is," she hung the red dress back in the closet. "I'll wear the black one Sunday night," she slid the black dress off the hanger and packed it in her bag.

Mariah went to the closet to grab her toiletries bag, stretching her body as far as it would go to try and reach it on the top shelf. She swiped at it with her hand several times in an attempt to move it forward so she could grab it but was unsuccessful. 

Tessa moved behind Mariah as she made one last try for the bag. She wrapped one arm around Mariah's waist and reached over her with the other arm to pluck the bag off the shelf, pressing her body flush against Mariah's back as she did so.

"Here you go," Tessa said as she placed the bag in Mariah's hand. She moved her hand from Mariah's stomach to slip it underneath her girlfriend's shirt, slowly moving it upward until she was cupping Mariah's breast. "Have I told you lately how incredibly sexy you are?" Tessa whispered in Mariah's ear before gently nipping her lobe.

"Tess, you know I can't control myself when you do that," Mariah said as desire began to cloud her brain.

"I love it when you lose control babe. It turns me on so much," Tessa nibbled on the redhead's earlobe again.

Mariah moaned loudly then spun around to take Tessa in her arms and kiss her deeply. Mariah brought her hands to the top of Tessa's pants and began unfastening them.

Tessa broke away from the kiss and quickly shucked her shirt, then discarded her bra. Mariah peeled her jeans down her long legs and tossed them aside. Tessa pulled Mariah's shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. Before she could reach out to undo Mariah's pants, the redhead took her hand and led her around the sofa then gently pushed her down onto it. Tessa licked her lips with anticipation as Mariah undid her pants and slowly drew them down her legs.

"Tessa? Tessa? Earth to Tessa? You okay babe?" Mariah waved her hand in front of Tessa's face to try and snap her out of the daze she was in.

"What? Huh? Did you say something?" Tessa asked as she slowly came back to reality from the very sexy daydream she was having.

"Yeah. I asked if you could help me out and get my toiletries bag down from the top shelf?" Mariah repeated her question.

"Sure. Sorry I zoned out on you," Tessa reached up and retrieved the bag.

"Thanks. What were you just thinking about?" Mariah asked as she accepted the bag from Tessa.

"This," Tessa said before pulling Mariah into a passionate embrace and pushing her against the wall.

***********************************************

Several hours and many orgasms later the two women finally came up for air and finished packing their bags.

"You want the first shower or should I take it? Or, we could shower together," Tessa said with a sexy grin.

"Tempting but probably not a good idea. You go ahead and take the first shower," Mariah replied.

"Your loss," Tessa said with a shrug.

"I'm well aware of that but I plan to win big on the jet later," Mariah winked at her girlfriend and smacked her on the ass lightly.

"So. Do. I," Tessa punctuated each word with a kiss then sauntered into the bathroom.

Once Mariah was certain Tessa was in the shower, she pulled a large manila envelope from its hiding place and slipped it into the zippered pouch on her suitcase. Next, she picked up her phone and sent a text. 'Hi. Are you there yet? Everything go smoothly?' She received a reply moments later. 'Hi. Yep, I'm here and all is well. See you later. I hope everything goes off without a hitch.' Mariah smiled as she typed a response. 'Fingers crossed.'

***********************************************

An hour later both women were in Mariah's car headed to the GCAC, dressed to the nines with their luggage in the trunk. Tessa's phone rang so she pulled it from her clutch to answer it.

"Hi Devon," Tessa said after accepting the call.

"Hi Tessa. Could you swing by my office before you leave tonight? I have something for the owner of the club you're playing at tomorrow night that I'd like you to bring to him if you don't mind," Devon told her.

"Of course I don't mind Devon. Mariah and I are actually on our way to the GCAC for dinner now. I'll pop into your office when we get there," Tessa was more than happy to do this for Devon. He had been so good to her over the last few years despite her many mistakes.

"Perfect. Thanks Tessa. I'll see you shortly," Devon said before hanging up.

"Devon asked me to stop by his office to grab something he wants me to give the club owner in Toronto," Tessa told Mariah after she hung up.

"Cool," Mariah glanced over at Tessa and smiled as she braked to stop at a red light.

***********************************************

"You coming with me?" Tessa asked Mariah when she noticed her girlfriend didn't exit the elevator after it opened on the floor that Hamilton Winters was located on.

"How about you meet me upstairs at the rooftop bar when you are done with Devon?" Mariah suggested.

"Is it even open?" Tessa asked. It was usually closed for the season by this time of the year.

"Yes. I called earlier to check because I thought it might be nice to have a drink there before dinner," Mariah said.

"Okay. Be there in a few," Tessa said with a smile before heading toward Devon's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Tessa opened the door to the rooftop bar and was surprised to find it fairly dark when she walked in. As she moved further in, she noticed what appeared to be about a thousand twinkle lights lit up and dozens of candles strewn about giving off a soft romantic glow. "Mariah?" she called out. "Are you here?"

"I'm right here Tessa," Mariah said as she stepped out of the shadows into the warm glow of the candlelight.

Tessa shifted her gaze in the direction Mariah's voice came from and she was delighted by what she saw. Her lovely girlfriend was standing next to an elaborate display of candles and autumn leaves of every hue surrounding three pumpkins. The pumpkins each had something carved into them. An 'I', a heart and an 'U' just like the carved pumpkin Mariah presented her with at Crimson Lights the first time the redhead let her know how she felt about her. "Mariah, this is so beautiful," Tessa said as she walked toward her lover.

Mariah met Tessa in front of the display and drew the taller woman into her arms. She stretched up to kiss Tessa on the lips softly. "I love you so much Tessa," Mariah proclaimed ardently after drawing back from the kiss.

"I love you Mariah. This is such a wonderful surprise," Tessa cupped Mariah's cheek gently, gazing lovingly into her eyes. 

"I'm glad you like what you've seen so far. There's something at the bottom of the heart pumpkin for you if you'd like to take a look," Mariah turned her head to kiss Tessa's palm tenderly.

"What is it?" Tessa asked.

"See for yourself," Mariah said with a smile, spinning Tessa around so her back was to the pumpkin.

"Okay," Tessa extracted herself from Mariah's arms and turned around. She lifted the top off the pumpkin and looked inside to see a piece of paper with the words 'Turn Around My Love' written on it. She put the lid back on and slowly turned around to find Mariah on bended knee holding a ring box up. Tessa sucked in a breath sharply and felt a shiver run up her spine. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tessa, I love everything about you. With each passing day, I fall more in love with you. Nothing would make me happier than being able to spend the rest of my life loving and cherishing you. Tessa Porter, will you marry me?" Mariah flipped the lid on the ring box up to reveal the engagement ring.

Tessa dropped her hands from her mouth, revealing the huge grin on her face. "Yes! Yes Mariah, I'll marry you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I can't wait until I can call you my wife," Tessa helped Mariah up and watched her slide the engagement ring onto her finger. It fit her perfectly but she would need better lighting to really see it.

"You're going to be my wife," Mariah couldn't keep the huge smile from taking up residence on her face as she drew Tessa into her arms.

"You're going to be my wife," Tessa echoed Mariah's words while sporting a huge smile of her own. She bent down to capture Mariah's lips in a passionate kiss.

Mariah returned the kiss with equal fervor and brought her hands down to rest on Tessa's waist. Tessa slid her hand down to gently cup Mariah's ass. They made out for several minutes before Mariah reluctantly ended the session. "As much as I would love to continue, I have a few other things in store for us this evening," Mariah led Tessa to a beautifully adorned table for two, pulled out Tessa's chair for her and gently pushed it closer to the table after her fiancée sat down. Her fiancée. Her soon to be wife. The happiness Mariah felt swirling inside her was almost overwhelming. She moved to the wall and switched on the lights over the table then sent a quick text before joining Tessa at the table.

"Everything looks so beautiful Mariah. It's like being in a dream," Tessa said as she surveyed the table. There were pink and red rose petals scattered on the white tablecloth and the cloth napkins were fashioned into swans. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket next to the table.

"Champagne?" Mariah asked as she reached for the bottle.

"Yes please," Tessa picked up her champagne flute and held it out for Mariah. Her gorgeous fiancée filled her glass with the bubbly liquid before filling her own and putting the bottle back in the bucket.

Mariah raised her glass and Tessa did the same. "To my gorgeous wife to be and our rosy future together," Mariah said before clinking her glass with Tessa's.

"Ditto," Tessa said before taking a sip. After setting her glass down, she reached out with her left hand to take Mariah's hand but stopped short when the ring on her finger caught her attention. She moved her hand closer so she could properly take in what she was seeing. "Oh Mariah, this ring is stunning and so incredibly thoughtful of you," Tessa's heart was overflowing with love for the woman seated across from her. The ring was made of white gold and in the shape of a heart that was formed by a treble clef and bass clef connected to each other. In the center of the heart was an one carat diamond. About a dozen smaller diamonds were strategically placed around the heart's edge.

"You're happy with it then?" Mariah asked nervously.

"Ecstatic is a better word. This ring is perfect for me Mariah, just like you," Tessa reached across the table and took Mariah's hand in her own.

Mariah lifted their joined hands up and kissed the top of Tessa's hand right next to her ring. "I hope you're hungry because here comes our dinner," Mariah said as Lola approached the table pushing a cart laden with lovingly prepared dishes.

"Lola!" Tessa was surprised to see Lola here since she assumed the night out dancing had been a ruse to keep the engagement plans a secret from her. "You made us dinner?" she asked when she saw all her favorite dishes from Society on the cart.

"Hi Tessa. Yes, I made all your favorites for this very special night. Congratulations, I couldn't be happier for the two of you," Lola's smile reached her eyes as she beamed at the happy couple. If ever two people deserved such happiness, it was Tessa and Mariah. They had been through so much, weathered many storms and still were so in love with each other and committed to making their relationship work.

"Thanks Lola. You are a fantastic friend," Tessa smiled up at her friend.

"It's my pleasure to contribute in a small way tonight," Lola said as she placed dishes on the table.

"Your contribution isn't small at all Lola. I couldn't have pulled this off without your help. You really are the best and I can't thank you enough," Mariah said effusively.

Lola blushed at the compliment then swiftly changed the subject. "May I see the ring before I leave you ladies to enjoy your meal?" she asked as she looked at Tessa expectantly.

"Of course. Isn't it lovely?" Tessa said as she held her hand out for Lola to see.

Lola grasped Tessa's hand to admire the ring. It was truly exquisite. "It sure is. Well done Mariah," Lola praised her friend.

"Thanks Lola. It wasn't easy coming up with something that even comes close to Tessa's beauty," Mariah said while staring at Tessa with adoration.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. Let me know when you are ready for dessert," Lola said before taking her leave.

Tessa and Mariah spent the next hour discussing ideas for their wedding while consuming one of the best meals of their lives. Many loving looks were exchanged and laughter filled the night air. One thing that was always a constant in their relationship was how much fun they had together.

After Mariah poured the last of the champagne into their glasses she thought it might be time for her next surprise. "Are you ready for dessert my love?" she asked her stunning lover.

"I'm pretty full but I can make room for something sweet," Tessa said with a smile.

"Great. Stay here for a minute, I'll be right back," Mariah got up from the table, kissed Tessa's cheek and walked away. She sent a text to Lola and turned the lights on over the area where they would spend the next portion of the evening. She returned to the table and held her hand out for Tessa to take. "Come with me," she said as Tessa accepted her outstretched hand. She led Tessa to the loveseat maintenance had relocated there from one of the unoccupied guest rooms and motioned for her to sit down. Mariah switched on the heat lamp next to where Tessa sat on the loveseat then sat down next to her.

"Are we watching a movie?" Tessa asked, indicating the screen set up about fifteen feet in front of them.

"Yes, a sci-fi horror classic. Maybe you've heard of it. 'It Came From Beneath The Sea'," Mariah smiled brightly at Tessa.

"I have heard of it. As a matter of fact, it was the movie my future wife and I watched on our first date," Tessa smirked at Mariah. "I definitely like this set up better than the first time, so much easier to make out."

"Funny, I don't recall any making out last time," Mariah arched an eyebrow at Tessa.

"And for that, I'm eternally regretful. This time you'll be lucky if you make it to the end of the movie without a giant hickey on your neck," Tessa shot Mariah her best attempt at a leer.

"Promise?" Mariah asked hopefully.

"Promise," Tessa replied in a soft whisper. She leaned forward and kissed Mariah. Mariah's mouth parted and her tongue entreated Tessa to allow it entry into her mouth. Tessa complied with the request and caressed Mariah's tongue with her own.

Mariah moaned into Tessa's mouth as her desire mounted. She deepened the kiss and pushed Tessa against the arm of the loveseat. She rested her hand on Tessa's bare knee then slowly slid it up her thigh and under her dress. Tessa slid her hands down Mariah's back until she was cupping her ass cheeks. Mariah moaned when Tessa dug her fingers into her ass and pulled her closer.

"Aren't you supposed to wait until after the movie has started to fool around?" Lola asked her friends when she arrived to find them about to go at it.

Mariah quickly removed her hand from under Tessa's dress and pulled away from her. "Sorry Lola. I find it hard to control myself sometimes," Mariah replied sheepishly as she blushed.

Tessa felt no need to apologize for wanting to ravage Mariah here and now. Lola was a grown woman and she knew her friend wasn't the least bit shocked to find them all over each other. "What scrumptious treat did you bring us?" Tessa asked.

"Churros with chocolate dipping sauce," Lola set the tray down on the ottoman in front of the loveseat.

"You made them in the shape of hearts. How clever of you," Tessa admired Lola's handiwork.

"You've really outdone yourself tonight Lola. Thank you so much for everything," Mariah expressed her gratitude.

"Yes Lola, dinner was fabulously delicious and I'm sure these churros will be as well. Thank you," Tessa smiled up at her friend.

"Thanks you guys, it was really no big deal and I was happy to do it," Lola's eyes shone brightly as she looked upon her friends. They were so clearly meant for each other and it warmed Lola's heart to see them so happy. "Would you like me to start the movie and cut the lights before I leave?"

"Thanks Lola but I can take it from here. You can take off now and enjoy the rest of your night," Mariah told Lola.

"Okay. Have a great rest of your evening," Lola said as she started walking away. She stopped short to turn around and add, "I'll make sure security knows not to disturb you." Lola winked at the women before striding off.

"Now, where were we?" Tessa said in a low voice as she reached for Mariah.

"About to enjoy these churros Lola made for us with loving care. Wouldn't want them to get cold, would we?" Mariah picked a churro up off the plate and held it up for Tessa to take a bite of.

"No, we wouldn't want that," Tessa said mischievously. She leaned forward to take a bite of the warm sugary pastry. She moaned softly as she chewed the delectable treat.

Mariah's breathing slowed considerably as she watched Tessa enjoying the hell out of Lola's handiwork. She felt a tightening in her stomach when her lover moaned softly.

"These are so good Mariah. Here, have some," Tessa guided Mariah's hand that was holding the churro to her mouth so the redhead could take a bite.

Mariah opened her mouth and bit into the soft yet crunchy fried dough. She closed her eyes blissfully as she chewed. These were fantastic, Lola should add them to the menu at Society. Probably not fancy enough for Abby, she thought. When she opened her eyes, Tessa was staring at her slack jawed with pretty intense lust in her eyes. "Would you like to try it dipped in chocolate?" she asked. Tessa simply nodded her head yes in response. Mariah took a bite size piece off and dipped it in the chocolate sauce then held it up to Tessa's mouth.

Tessa opened her mouth and let Mariah slide the churro between her lips. She closed her mouth gently around Mariah's fingers and sucked lightly before releasing them. She chewed and swallowed the morsel then dipped the remainder of the churro they were sharing in the chocolate. She brought it to Mariah's mouth and the redhead took a bite. Tessa darted her tongue out to wet her lips when she noticed a bit of chocolate sauce on Mariah's face near the corner of her lips. She raised her hand up and gently swiped her finger across the chocolate, lifting it off Mariah's face and onto her finger.

Mariah watched Tessa slide the finger with the chocolate sauce on it into her mouth and start sucking it voraciously. God damn, she was so fucking sexy. Without saying a word, she got up and quickly moved to the projector to start the movie. She hit the switch to turn off the lights and hurried back to rejoin Tessa on the loveseat. She was barely seated when Tessa pushed her back against the armrest and climbed on top of her, hiking her dress up so she could straddle Mariah's waist. Tessa leaned forward to capture Mariah's lips in a deeply sensual kiss.

Neither woman noticed the movie was playing without sound. Their moans, sighs and cries of delight providing a very sexy soundtrack to a movie that was anything but sexy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can we just stay here like this forever?" Tessa asked the naked redhead laying on top of her as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"I suppose I could ask Devon if we could permanently rent out the rooftop. Winters could be rough but summers would be awesome," Mariah squeezed Tessa's arms with her hands, pulling herself deeper into her lover's embrace.

"I'm sure we could find ways to stay warm just like we did tonight," Tessa kissed the top of Mariah's head.

"True. I'm super toasty now between you and this very soft fleece blanket," Mariah lazily ran her fingers along Tessa's arms.

"Mariah, tonight has been absolutely perfect and so very romantic. Thank you my love," Tessa squeezed Mariah gently.

"I've been taking notes every time you've done romantic things for me. I may not be the fastest learner but eventually I catch on. Is it too soon to ask you if tonight has countered my previous blunders with regards to the proposal at all?" Mariah knew she couldn't erase those mistakes but she hoped tonight lessened the sting of those errors for Tessa.

"It's not too soon and the answer is yes. You put so much thought into pulling off a fairytale proposal. I was just going to throw it out there off the cuff because I felt it in the moment. The way I see it, you saved me from having to regret that forever and gave me a super romantic proposal story to tell anyone who'll listen," Tessa sighed contentedly.

"That's one of the things I love about you Tessa. You aren't afraid to say what you're thinking or feeling out loud. You know, I don't think I ever shared with you something I thought and felt on our first date. After you said it felt like a first date and that you wouldn't mind if it was, the first thought I had was "Tessa likes me!" and I felt so incredibly happy and lucky," Mariah turned in Tessa's arms so she could look her in the eyes. "I have that same thought and feeling every time I see you and I'm pretty sure I always will."

"Oh Mariah, I love you so much babe. Did I ever tell you how scared I was that I ruined everything as soon as the words left my mouth? When you agreed it was a first date, every cell in my body screamed with joy," Tessa smiled lovingly at Mariah.

"Don't you remember how quickly I agreed? I was so afraid you were going to walk your words back and I damn sure wasn't going to let that happen. In fact, when you said "Let's get out of here" I thought you wanted me to come back to your place and get naked with you but I agreed right away even though I wasn't ready to take that step," Mariah confessed.

"Really? I didn't know that. I wasn't thinking that then but I sure was after the kiss we shared when I walked you to your car at the end of the night. I was so worked up, I took a very cold shower when I got home and it didn't help one bit so I had to employ another solution," Tessa stroked Mariah's cheek softly.

"I wonder if it was the same solution I used when my cold shower didn't work. I touched myself and imagined it was you touching me. Thankfully no one else was home at the time because I cried out your name when I came," Mariah ran her hand up Tessa's side and the taller woman shivered slightly.

"I should have asked you to come home with me that night because that's exactly what I did and I felt so guilty about it. Guess I don't have to carry that guilt around anymore," Tessa kissed Mariah on the lips sweetly.

"I'm glad you didn't because I wouldn't change a thing about the first time we were together. That night was perfect," Mariah kissed Tessa on the neck softly.

"It was a perfect night," Tessa agreed as her mind drifted back to that night a little over two years ago. Tessa had initially taken the lead but it didn't take long before Mariah was in the driver's seat. And, if she hadn't known that Mariah had never been with a woman before that night, she never would have guessed it. No other lover had made her come so many times in one night as Mariah did that night.

"So, we still have some time before we have to leave for the airport and I did promise we would dance tonight. Would you care to trip the light fantastic with me?" Mariah asked.

"I would love to. Should we get dressed first?" Tessa would be happy with either option but she already knew what Mariah's answer would be.

"Yes. We would never make it to the airport on time if we don't and you know that," Mariah flashed Tessa a crooked grin. It was hard enough for the two of them to keep their hands to themselves when they were both clothed but if that variable was removed, it became impossible.

"I know. We can always dance naked on the jet," Tessa threw the idea out there. 

Mariah tossed the blanket aside and eased off of Tessa, then held her hand out to help her fiancée up. They got dressed and Mariah picked up her phone. She pulled up the playlist she made especially for tonight and hit play then set the phone down. "May I have this dance?" she extended her hand to Tessa while bowing forward slightly.

"Absolutely," Tessa replied as she accepted Mariah's hand. Her fiancée pulled her close, resting her hands on her waist. Tessa draped her arms over Mariah's shoulders and pulled her closer. "It's our song," Tessa started to tear up as the opening notes of Mary Lambert's 'She Keeps Me Warm' played.

"It seemed fitting our first dance as fiancées should be to the same song our very first dance was to," Mariah looked lovingly into Tessa's eyes as they swayed to the music.

They spent the next half an hour dancing to the playlist Mariah had carefully curated to tell their story thus far. When the music ended, Mariah drove them to the airport. Devon had champagne on ice waiting for them on board the jet. Once they were in the air and able to move about the cabin freely, Mariah poured champagne into two flutes and handed one to Tessa.

"To Devon and his thoughtful generosity," Tessa said as she held her glass up.

"To Devon," Mariah concurred before clinking her glass with Tessa's.

They both sipped their champagne demurely for several minutes before Mariah finally spoke. "You know what Devon's jet has that Tanner's doesn't?" she asked.

Tessa let a huge grin slowly spread across her face, "A bed?"

"Got it on the first try. You win a prize. Would you like to claim it now?" Mariah purred seductively.

"Yes," Tessa leaned in to kiss Mariah on the neck but stopped short after brushing her hair aside to do so. "Shit Mariah. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," she really was sorry but also couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping her lips.

"Sorry about what?" Mariah looked at Tessa with obvious confusion.

"Uh, sorry about the huge hickey on your neck. I didn't realize I was sucking that hard. You didn't happen to pack any turtlenecks did you?" Tessa asked hopefully.

"What? Are you messing with me? Did you really give me a hickey?" Mariah's hand flew up to touch her neck as if she would be able to feel the mark.

"I really am sorry Mariah," Tessa bit her lip nervously.

"You are so going to pay for that," Mariah promised as she pulled Tessa into her arms and kissed her passionately.

*************************************************

"Did you pack any turtlenecks?" Mariah asked Tessa with an evil grin after they were settled in the back of a cab leaving the airport.

"Not funny Mariah. I have to perform tonight and no amount of concealer is going to hide this," Tessa pouted.

"We can find you a jaunty neckerchief to wear. Those are cool, right?" Mariah did her best to conceal her amusement.

"You're lucky I love you so much otherwise I might be tempted to give this beautiful ring back," Tessa glared at Mariah but could only hold it for a few seconds before smiling at her fiancée. 

"You wouldn't dare," Mariah countered Tessa's threat. "Besides, now we match," Mariah laughed lightly.

"I guess I could pull off a neckerchief," Tessa conceded.

"That's the spirit," Mariah replied with enthusiasm.

*************************************************

Mariah sent a quick text while Tessa was checking them in at the hotel's front desk. She wasn't as discreet as she thought because Tessa asked who she had texted while they were on the elevator.

"Devon. I thanked him for the champagne and let him know we arrived safely," Mariah figured that sounded plausible.

"He really is such a sweet man," Tessa said as she pulled Mariah into her arms.

"I couldn't agree more," Mariah snuggled into Tessa's embrace.

The elevator stopped at their floor and the doors slid open. They walked off hand in hand and made their way to the room. Tessa opened the door and walked inside.

"Holy shit Devon! A whole suite for such a short stay. Definitely need to send him a thank you gift when we get back," Tessa mused out loud as she looked around the extravagant suite. "Looks like we have more than one bed at our disposal and a few rooms to christen. We'd better get started," Tessa pulled Mariah into her arms and kissed her deeply.

Mariah pulled away before she got too lost in the kiss. "One more surprise for you before we do that babe," Mariah said softly.

"If it isn't you naked and wrapped in a bow, I'm not interested," Tessa tried to lock lips with Mariah again but the wily redhead slipped out of her arms before she could.

"This surprise is better than that," Mariah promised.

"Impossible," Tessa protested.

"Trust me," Mariah said. "You can come out now," she said loud enough for the person in one of the bedrooms to hear. She turned Tessa to face the door that was slowly opening. 

"Hi Tessa," the short woman who emerged from the room said as she smiled brightly.

"Crystal! Oh my god!" Tessa exclaimed with joyful glee as she ran toward her sister and scooped her up into a giant bear hug.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tessa, you need to stop spinning me around or I'm going to get sick," Crystal pleaded with her sister for mercy.

"Sorry Crys. I'm just so happy to see you," Tessa stopped spinning and set her sister down. "You look good. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, even better now that you're here. I've missed you so much sis," Crystal smiled and went in for another hug.

"I've missed you too. I can't believe I'm seeing you in the flesh again finally," Tessa squeezed her sister tight and looked over at Mariah and mouthed 'Thank you' to her. Mariah smiled and blew her a kiss in response.

"You have your fiancée to thank for that. Mariah made this all happen," Crystal pulled back from the hug and smiled in Mariah's direction.

"My fiancée is the greatest, isn't she? Babe, come over her," Tessa invited Mariah to join them.

Mariah walked over and gave Crystal a hug, "It's good to see you again Crystal."

"It's good to see you again Mariah. Thank you so much for everything you're doing for me. I'll never be able to repay you but you have my eternal gratitude," Crystal told the redhead.

"It's my pleasure to help Crystal but I'm just acting as a facilitator. The rest of you are the ones making this happen," Mariah smiled tenderly at the young woman who would soon be her sister in law. She automatically cared for her because she was important to Tessa but had formed a bond of her own with Crystal over the last six months.

"What are the two of you talking about? What don't I know?" Tessa looked back and forth at the two women she loved most in this world.

"I'll explain everything but let's sit down and get comfortable first," Mariah told Tessa as she took ahold of her hand.

The three of them moved to the sitting area and sat down. Mariah sat on a plush oversize chair while Tessa and Crystal sat close together on a comfy sofa facing the chair.

"Before we get started I want to say congratulations to the two of you and I definitely need to get a good look at your ring Tessa," Crystal said as she held her hand out.

"Thanks," Tessa and Mariah said simultaneously, then Tessa put her hand on Crystal's so her sister could admire her ring.

"Wow Tessa, this ring is super gorgeous," Crystal was so happy her sister had found someone to love that loved her back. Finding true love was something the two of them dreamed about growing up but they both thought it wasn't in the cards for them. Seeing that Tessa had found it and all her dreams were coming true gave Crystal hope that she might also find true love someday. "You have great taste Mariah."

"Well, when your girlfriend is as beautiful inside and out as Tessa is, a person needs to step up their game when it comes time to propose," Mariah said to Crystal while she looked at Tessa lovingly.

"Oh Crys, the proposal was so romantic. I'll tell you all about it but first I want to know what's going on between the two of you," Tessa looked over at Mariah and raised her eyebrows.

"You should tell the story Mariah," Crystal said as she released Tessa's hand.

"Okay, here goes. I reached out to Crystal when I got home from being on tour with you to see if she would be on board with a plan I was hatching. She gave me the green light so I reached out to Paul Williams next. I asked him if there was any way to get the charges against Crystal dropped. He said ultimately that would be up to Michael but that he would be willing to help in any way he could and said the two of us could talk to Michael about it together. Michael said it was possible to have the charges dropped but a lot of steps would need to be taken to get to that point and there was still a possibility the charges wouldn't be dropped in the end. So, Paul and I went about taking those steps. First up was getting sworn statements from Abby and Scott attesting to the fact that they were sure Zack would have killed them if Crystal hadn't shot him when she did. Once the statements were secured, Michael and Paul reviewed them. Paul said they were enough for him to ask the judge who issued the arrest warrant to recall it. Michael said the statements weren't enough for him not to pursue legal action against Crystal. Before Paul and I could get to the next step, a stroke of good luck dropped into our laps. Several of Zack's accomplices were arrested when they attempted to get the trafficking ring back up and running. One of the guys flipped on the others to cut a deal for himself and he also confirmed that Zach had put a price on Crystal's head as well as told them all he was going to personally put Scott out of commission permanently. That was enough for Michael to drop the murder charges but not the charges for fleeing the scene. However, since those are lesser charges he and Paul worked out a public service in lieu of jail time deal for Crystal. They drew up official documents that just need Crystal's signature. I brought them with me for her to sign if she's still willing to do so," Mariah finished telling the story and waited for a response from either of the Porter sisters.

"I am Mariah. I'm really looking forward to putting the past behind me so I can look toward the future. Most of all, I'm looking forward to Sunday dinners at your place," Crystal told the redhead with an appreciative smile on her face.

"Me too," Mariah smiled back at the petite woman. "Tessa, you okay?" she asked her fiancée with a concerned smile.

"Three things. First, this is the best news ever and you are the best person to have done this for Crystal and myself," Tessa's smile stretched across her whole face. "Second, how were you able to keep this a secret? Third, does the Sunday dinners comment mean what I think it means?"

"It wasn't easy, I almost told you like five separate times but I didn't want to get your hopes up so I was able to fight the urge each time it struck. And yes, Crystal will be moving to Genoa City," Mariah answered the questions Tessa posed.

Tessa just about tackled Crystal into an overjoyed hug. "I can't believe we are going to be together again sis. I was starting to lose hope that this day would ever come," Tessa couldn't stop tears from flowing from her eyes.

"So was I until I heard from Mariah. Even though I knew it was a long shot, the optimism she had about the situation was infectious," Crystal began shedding tears of her own as she clung to her sister. Knowing this nightmare she had been living was about to come to an end was overwhelming in the best possible way.

"And here I thought this news would put huge smiles on your faces," Mariah attempted to interject a little levity into the heavy moment.

"These are tears of joy my love. Pure joy," Tessa said as she pulled away from Crystal and directed her gaze to the amazing redhead she would soon call her wife.

"Same here," Crystal echoed her big sister's sentiment.

"Great. I'm going to hop in the shower while the two of you catch up," Mariah stood up and turned to go. She turned back around when Tessa called her name to find the taller woman walking toward her.

"Thank you Mariah. That you would do this for me is just so incredible. I love you so much. I will thank you properly later," Tessa promised before leaning down to capture Mariah's lips in a passionate kiss.

Mariah returned the kiss with equal passion at first because Tessa took her by surprise but she pulled away when she remembered they weren't alone. "Tessa, your sister," Mariah whispered softly in Tessa's ear.

"It's your fault, making me think about you naked in the shower," Tessa said softly as she gently nibbled Mariah's earlobe.

"Tessa, you have to stop. Please," Mariah groaned with tortured delight.

"Well, this certainly answers my question about your matching hickeys," Crystal said with a laugh.

"And, on that note, I'm outta here," Mariah pulled away from Tessa and hurried into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I definitely crossed the line I set for myself with this fic for sexual content and language so be forewarned. In my defense, someone got handsy with herself and I certainly wasn't going to stop her. Enjoy:)

"I've never seen you look happier than you do now Tess. It makes me hopeful for the future. You're engaged to the love of your life and your music career is taking off. I know this will sound weird considering you practically raised me but I'm so proud of you sis," Crystal grinned broadly at the only person she'd ever loved.

"Thanks Crys but I couldn't have turned my life around without Mariah's unconditional love and support. And now you are getting a fresh start which makes me so happy. I know I let you down in the past but I promise you that won't happen again. I see a very bright future for you with me right by your side," Tessa said to her sister.

"No Tessa, don't do that. You've never let me down. You can't blame yourself for what happened to me when I don't. You've always been my protector, sacrificing yourself to keep me out of harms way. I mean, you almost lost Mariah because of me. I never would have been able to forgive myself if that had happened. If ever someone deserved a happy ending, it's you," Crystal said with conviction.

"We both deserve happy endings Crystal. It took me a long time to realize that I was worthy of being loved and I'm still working on loving myself unconditionally but every day brings me a little bit closer. One day, you'll meet someone who turns your whole world upside down in the best possible way and then you'll know what I'm talking about. In the meantime, you have me and I'm going to smother you with love," Tessa flashed her sister a lopsided smile and engulfed her small frame.

**********************************

Mariah finished drying herself off after a hot shower and slipped into one of the super soft robes provided by the hotel. She let her hair down from the bun she had it in for the shower, letting it gently frame her face. She paused to check her reflection in the bathroom mirror and was struck by her own beauty for the very first time. Face devoid of any makeup, cheeks slightly flushed from the steamy shower. Freckles too often hidden under makeup rejoiced in their freedom, dancing across her skin. Full pink lips that were soft and smooth to the touch thanks to a strict lip balm regimen. She ran the tip of her finger across her bottom lip slowly and her lips parted slightly in response. Her breathing slowed as she opened the robe to fully expose her pert breasts. Her eyes stayed focused on her reflection in the mirror, watching her hands cup her breasts firmly. She rubbed gentle circles around her nipples with her thumbs until they both stood at attention. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and seemed incapable of stopping her right hand from slipping between her wet folds. Her fingers easily located the sensitive organ aching to be touched, rubbing at an increasingly faster pace to match her need. She came hard and fast, attempting to muffle her cry of release with the sleeve of her robe.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed," Tessa said softly in a low voice, thick with desire.

Mariah locked eyes with Tessa in the mirror and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Tessa moved behind her and slipped her arms around her waist, resting her hands just below her belly button.

"I can relate, I find it incredibly difficult to keep my hands off your body too," Tessa purred into Mariah's ear as she moved one of her hands lower. She dipped her fingers into Mariah's wet folds to scoop up some of her tasty goodness.

Mariah's eyes followed Tessa's hand in the mirror as the dark haired woman brought it to her lips. Her mouth went dry when Tessa slid her fingers between her lips and sucked her stickiness off of them with relish.

Tessa slowly pulled her fingers out of her mouth then whispered into Mariah's ear, "I do believe it's later and I owe you a proper thank you." She felt Mariah shudder in her arms when she began planting a trail of kisses from her chin down her neck. She slipped the robe off Mariah's shoulders and let it drop to the floor then turned the redhead around to face her. She leaned down to kiss Mariah then lifted her up into her arms, her fiancée's strong legs wrapping around her waist. Tessa walked them over to the bed while Mariah unsuccessfully tried to undress her. She gently laid the naked woman down on the bed then crawled between her legs.

**********************************

"You two awake?" Crystal asked after lightly knocking on the door to the room Tessa and Mariah were in.

"Out in five," Tessa answered groggily after being awakened by her sister. She snuggled closer to Mariah and was about to drop a kiss on her chest when she realized that wasn't where her head was resting. She slowly opened her eyes to find her head was on Mariah's stomach and she was still in between her legs, fully dressed. She groaned at the realization and silently prayed what she thought had happened wasn't actually the case.

"Morning. Whatcha doing down there?" Mariah asked her lover with an amused smile.

Tessa looked up to meet Mariah's gaze. "Morning. I'm hoping I didn't fall asleep while I was going down on you," Tessa admitted with worry evident in her voice.

Mariah laughed softly before allaying Tessa's fear. "You didn't babe. You made me come several times and you came as well after my last orgasm. The last thing I remember was staring into each other's eyes in the same position we are in right now. We both must have passed out from exhaustion," Mariah surmised.

"Thank god. That would have been the party foul of all party fouls," Tessa was very relieved to know she had satisfied Mariah before passing out. "I should go see what Crystal's up to. Join me?"

"Sure. Let me throw on a robe," Mariah got up after Tessa did and went into the bathroom to retrieve her robe from the floor. Tessa opened the door to the common area once she secured the robe around her. She followed her out to find Crystal lounging on the sofa.

"Good morning," Crystal greeted the women. She looked Tessa up and down and was about to comment on her outfit but the look Tessa shot her stopped her. One thing she never wanted to do was piss her sister off. Angry Tessa was scary and she didn't want that anger directed at herself.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Mariah asked.

"I sure did. How about you?" Crystal replied to her future sister-in-law's question.

"Very well. The bed is super comfy," Mariah dropped into the oversized chair.

"I didn't mean to wake you but I'm starving," Crystal told the couple.

"Me too. Should we order room service?" Tessa joined Crystal on the sofa.

"Way ahead of you sis. I already know what I want," Crystal picked up the room service menu from the table and handed it to Tessa.

Tessa perused the menu quickly then handed it to Mariah.

Mariah took a look at the menu then put it back on the table.

"I'll call it in, what do you both want?" Crystal asked.

"Blueberry pancakes," Mariah and Tessa said simultaneously.

"Okay. Why don't the two of you shower while we wait for it to arrive?" Crystal laughed at how cute her sister and Mariah were together. Someday, she thought as she sighed softly.

"Thanks Crys," Tessa said as she held her hand out to Mariah. They returned to their room and shut the door behind them. Mariah dropped her robe as she walked toward the bathroom, encouraging Tessa to put some pep in her step. She quickly whipped her dress over her head and tossed it aside, undoing her bra as she followed Mariah into the bathroom.

**********************************

"You missed a spot," Mariah said with a smile as she eyed Tessa's plate.

"Hilarious," Tessa deadpanned. Her fiancée never failed to comment on the amount of syrup she liked on her pancakes. Was it a lot? Maybe but that's how she liked them. She stabbed a forkful and made a show of sopping up more syrup with them before putting the bite in her mouth. She smiled at Mariah as she chewed,

Mariah smirked at Tessa before leaning over to wipe a drop of syrup off of the singer's chin with her thumb. She brought her thumb to her mouth and sucked it clean. "I'm beginning to think your affinity for syrup has been exaggerated in order to assure events such as this," Mariah said to Tessa as she recalled this happened most every time Tessa ate pancakes with her.

"I'll never tell," Tessa winked at her fiancée before popping another bite into her mouth.

"Remind me to never come to your place for breakfast," Crystal said as she rolled her eyes at them. Their cuteness was borderline nauseating but secretly she longed to find someone she could be nauseating with.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Tessa asked Mariah after they finished eating.

"Crystal?" Mariah passed the question along to Tessa's sister as she had tasked her with finding something fun for them to do together here.

"Okay, so I found a carnival going on nearby. Just a ten minute walk. Rides, games, junk food. And even some live music. How does that sound?" Crystal's face lit up as she talked about the carnival.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Tessa exclaimed happily. 

"The carnival it is then. Nice recon Crystal," Mariah praised the younger woman.

"Thanks," Crystal blushed slightly at the compliment.

"We should plan to get back to the hotel by 6:30 so I'm not late for soundcheck," Tessa said as she got up from the sofa.

"Oh, about that," Mariah paused and was going to tell Tessa the whole story about tonight but Tessa cut in before she could finish.

"There isn't a concert, is there?" Tessa interjected with an arch of her eyebrow.

"No, there is a concert. It's just the audience will be smaller than you were probably expecting," Mariah told her lover.

"How small?" Tessa asked curiously.

"Probably only twenty to thirty people," Mariah replied.

"I don't get it, am I playing at a coffee shop or something?" Tessa was confused. Why would Devon go to all this trouble for something so small?

"No, it's an actual music venue but it hasn't opened for business yet. The owner is a friend of Devon's that owns music venues all over Canada and the US. So tonight is kind of an audition for you. If the owner likes what he hears, he's going to book you to play a tour of all his clubs," Mariah told Tessa.

"Wow, that's an amazing opportunity. So, I'm just playing for this one guy?" the thought of a private performance made Tessa nervous.

"Crystal and I will be there too as well as a couple dozen employees of his. It'll be kinda like open mic night at The Underground except at a much bigger venue," Mariah hoped this would make Tessa feel more at ease.

"Okay, that sounds less intimidating. Do you think I should change my setlist?" Tessa asked Mariah.

"I think the setlist is perfect but go ahead and show it to Crystal, see what she thinks," Mariah didn't want Tessa to second guess herself and get all in her head about tonight's performance.

Tessa fished her setlist out of her pocket and handed it to Crystal. "I wouldn't change anything either," Crystal told her sister after looking it over. She handed it back to Tessa.

"Alright then, shall we head out?" Tessa slipped the setlist back into her pocket and grabbed her jacket off the back of the sofa.

******************************************

"That was so much fun you guys!" Crystal exclaimed as they reentered the hotel suite after returning from the carnival. She slung her jacket over the back of a chair then sat down in it. She set the bag with their dinner in it on the table then reached inside to pull out her burger and fries.

"It really was," Mariah chimed in as she put the stuffed bear she won for Tessa down on the counter. She turned on the faucet at the wet bar and washed her hands.

"Definitely a good time," Tessa concurred before joining Mariah at the sink. "Definitely need to wash my hands before eating," she said while directing a pointed look at her sister.

"Sorry mom," Crystal said as she got up and stuck her tongue out at Tessa.

"Don't sass me young lady," Tessa said, desperately trying to keep a straight face but failing as she and Crystal dissolved into giggles.

Mariah moved aside to dry her hands and make room for Crystal at the sink. She watched the two sisters laughing and getting along so well even after all this time apart. The scene brought a smile to her face knowing they would be together again for good soon.

The three women took their seats at the table and dug into their dinner while reliving their carnival experience.

"My favorite part of the day was when those teenage girls mobbed Tessa. Does that kind of thing happen a lot?" Crystal asked her sister before popping a fry into her mouth.

"No, it doesn't. I mean, after shows it does but not so much when I'm just out living my life. It's pretty surreal when it does happen. The dreams I had about becoming a famous musician never included being swarmed by teenagers screaming my name and wanting to take pictures with me," Tessa told her sister.

"My favorite part of the day happened just before that, when the three of us were dancing up a storm to that awesome funk band," Mariah said with a huge grin.

"They were fantastic. I loved everything about today because I was with the two people I love most in this world," Tessa smiled genuinely at her fiancée and sister before taking a bite of her burger.

"That's really sweet Tessa but what was your favorite part of the day?" Crystal pressed her sister to give them an answer.

Tessa finished chewing and swallowed the bite in her mouth. "My favorite part was how determined my baby was to win me that bear even though it cost her twenty bucks to do it," Tessa smiled lovingly at Mariah when she spoke.

"Worth every penny," Mariah declared, shooting her girl a wink.

"I'll treasure Bob the Bear always my love," Tessa promised.

"Bob?" Mariah asked curiously.

"Yeah, he looks like a Bob to me so that's the name I'm going with," Tessa stated matter of factly.

"Okay. Will Bob be joining us at the show tonight?" Mariah asked as a smile danced across her face.

"Of course not, he's too young for a club," Tessa replied with a sly smile.

Mariah laughed delightedly at Tessa's response. She got up from the table, gathered the wrappers from their meal together and tossed them into the trash can. "Time to get gussied up for tonight," she said to the two women still seated at the table.

"Right behind you babe," Tessa said as she rose from her chair.

******************************************

"Hi. I'm Tessa Porter. I'm her to see Mr. Galaxy," Tessa told the jacked guy who answered the door.

"Ms. Porter, please come in. Mr. Galaxy is expecting you," the friendly young man held the door open for the women.

"Thank you," Tessa smiled at the man as she entered the music venue with Mariah and Crystal right behind her. They followed the man to the bar where a jovial looking man in his late thirties was mixing a cocktail.

"Tessa Porter! Welcome to my club. I'm Robert Galaxy," Robert stretched his arm across the bar to shake Tessa's hand. "So glad you could make it on such short notice. Can I make you and your lovely companions some drinks?" Robert smiled wide at the women.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Galaxy. I'm really happy to be here. I'd love a cup of tea with lemon if you have it," Tessa smiled back at the friendly club owner. "This is my fiancée Mariah," Tessa said as she wrapped her arm around Mariah. "And this is my little sister Crystal," she tousled Crystal's hair with her free hand.

"Please, call me Robert. Very nice to meet you Mariah and Crystal. Tea with lemon for Tessa, how about for the two of you?" Robert asked as he grabbed a rag to wipe up a little mess he had made mixing his own cocktail.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to whip up a Shirley Temple for me would you?" Mariah asked hopefully. She saw Tessa's head turn in her direction and knew she was probably giving her a look so she chose not to acknowledge her.

"Willing and able. What can I get you Crystal?" Robert asked the petite young woman.

"A Midori Sour please," Crystal answered.

"I feel like I'm in an episode of The Twilight Zone right now," Tessa said as she regarded Mariah and Crystal with a baffled look.

"I'm in the mood for something refreshing, that's all," Mariah said. It was a rare occasion that she didn't drink alcohol when they went out and this just happened to be one of those times.

"I know it's not for everyone but I like it," Crystal defended her cocktail choice.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to come off all judgy, I'm just surprised is all," Tessa said as Robert placed a hot cup of tea in front of her. "Thank you Robert."

"You're welcome," Robert said to Tessa as he set a Shirley Temple and Midori Sour on the bar in front of Mariah and Crystal who both thanked him. "Please join me in my office ladies," Robert motioned to a cozy corner with a couple couches and oversized chairs surrounding a low table.

The women took their drinks and moved to Robert's office with him right behind them. Tessa and Mariah sat on a couch, Crystal claimed a chair for herself and Robert parked it on another couch.

"So Tessa, tonight is really just a formality because I've heard your music and love it as do my staff. Truth be told, this show is a thank you to them for all their hard work getting this place ready for our grand opening. But, beyond tonight, I'd love to have you play a tour of all my clubs here in Canada and in the US. There are thirty clubs total including this one. The shows would be spread out over a four month time frame. Do you think you would be interested?" Robert threw out his pitch then took a healthy swallow of his cocktail.

"Yes, very interested. Would I be on the road the entire time?" Tessa was excited about the opportunity but a bit apprehensive about being away from Mariah for that long.

"No. Some weeks you'll play three or four shows, others two shows and two weeks of no shows. So, for the weeks with three or four shows you'd probably be on the road the whole time but the weeks with two shows you'd be able to fly in just for them and then go back home. Mariah and Crystal and anyone else you'd like to come would be welcome at any of the shows," Robert gave Tessa a brief run down of the schedule.

"That sounds great Robert. Thank you so much for this opportunity," Tessa's smile stretched across her entire face and lit up her eyes. "Oh, before I forget," Tessa opened her purse and pulled out the USB drive. "Devon wanted me to give you this," Tessa handed the drive to Robert.

"Excellent. Thank you," Robert sais as he accepted the drive and tucked it into his pocket.


End file.
